There is a case that a rear spoiler is provided on a vehicle rear portion in order to improve aerodynamic characteristics by changing a direction of traveling wind flowing on an upper surface of a vehicle body. The rear spoiler projects outwardly from a vehicle body surface of the vehicle rear portion. Basically, a rear spoiler is disposed in such a manner that visibility from outside a vehicle (e.g. from a passenger in a succeeding vehicle, or a passer-by) with respect to a lamp such as a tail light is not obstructed. However, as exemplified in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a rear spoiler may be disposed in proximity to a tail light or may be disposed in such a manner as cover a tail light.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle rear portion configured such that a rear light unit (4) as a lamp constituted by a tail light, a brake light, and the like is disposed on an outer end of the vehicle rear portion in the vehicle width direction, and a rear spoiler (6) extends in the vehicle width direction in a state that the rear spoiler (6) is supported on a rear spoiler support portion (5). Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration, in which an outer end of the rear spoiler (6) in the vehicle width direction overlaps the rear light unit (4) when viewed obliquely from above and from the rear side.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a vehicle rear portion provided with a rear spoiler, wherein wings 2b and 2b are formed on both sides of the rear spoiler in the vehicle width direction in such a manner as to face a position corresponding to a tail lamp 3.
However, in a case where a rear spoiler is provided on an outer end of the rear light unit (4) as exemplified by the vehicle rear portion disclosed in Patent Literature 1, light from e.g. the tail light in the rear light unit (4) may be blocked by the rear spoiler.
Further, in a case where an upper portion of the tail lamp (3) is covered by a part of the rear spoiler as exemplified by the vehicle rear portion disclosed in Patent Literature 2, visibility of the tail lamp (3) when viewed obliquely from above and from the rear side may be seriously deteriorated.